Cutie And The Beast
by Marialine Hamato
Summary: TMNT 2012 parody of Beauty and the Beast. Mikey is a teenager who lives in the small town in Magicia while Shini is a witch princess turned into an ugly beast. When these two characters meet, something special blossoms between them.
1. Chapter 1

Yep, Beauty and the Beast fever is burning! So, parody it is!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

 _In a far away land called Magicia, in a castle that shone like gold, lived a witch princess named Shinigami. When she was just a baby, the witch princess had a darling father but a cruel mother. But then, a plague struck all of Magicia and, unfortunately, the darling king had caught it so he passed away very quickly and the cruel queen had to take the princess under her ruling._

 _The queen was a cruel witch queen so she taught her daughter how to be evil and how to get the things she wanted without anyone making a fuss about it or making it look too obvious. Since she was young, Shini had to listen to her mother's lessons and the members of the castle staff couldn't and didn't do a thing about changing the perspective of the witch princess._

 _At the age of ten, the queen started to feel ill and she passed away, leaving Shini to be queen even if she was too young to even rule. Before she dies, the queen told her daughter," The world is a cruel place. You must find a way through and show the whole world who is the true ruler," Shini was determined to do the advice and she became cruel to everyone, everywhere!_

 _One stormy night, during a royal ball held by the witch princess, an old, poor hag came into the castle, catching the attention of everyone in the room. The old hag asked for a shelter from the rain and she offered Shini a beautiful red rose in exchange for the offer. Unfortunately, the witch princess only accepted gold or silver so she turned the old hag away._

 _The old had warned her not to be deceived for true beauty comes from within. Losing her temper, Shini grabbed the old hag and tossed her near the door then she said," Leave or face my wrath!" All of a sudden, the old hag turned into a beautiful enchantress that was glowing so bright that the people had to shield their eyes so they couldn't be blinded._

 _Shini fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness but the enchantress saw that the witch princess had no love in her heart so she turned the golden castle into a castle of darkness and those who lived there will turn into antiques. As for the witch princess, the enchantress turned her into a huge, ugly beast with huge fangs and huge horns that had sharp points._

 _Again, Shini begged for forgiveness and this time, the enchantress gave her a chance. She gave the witch princess three gifts; a magic mirror so she could look at the outside world from within her castle, a magic book that lets her travel at any place she wanted without anyone even noticing and, lastly, the red rose, which was not just beautiful but actually enchanted._

 _If Shini learns how to love by the time last petal of the rose fell, the witch princess will turn back to normal and everyone who lives in the castle will also be lifted from the curse. But if not, she will remain a beast for all eternity and the everyone else in the castle will lose all of their lives and will permanently be transformed as dusty, old antiques._

 _As months passed, it became harder and harder for the witch princess to keep her hopes up for who could ever love a beast..._


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, I don't ship MikeyXRenet so please don't kill me!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Many years later...

In a small village, a young teenage mutant turtle, named Mikey, walked out of his cottage from the edge of the village. He was holding a basket with a book inside as he slowly went deeper into the village market place.

Mikey:

Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say:

Townsfolk:

Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Mikey:

There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Baker: (talks)

Good Morning, Michelangelo!

Mikey: (talks)

'Morning, Monsieur!

Baker: (talks)

Where are you off to?

Mikey: (talks)

The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story  
about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

Baker: (shouts inside)

That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Mikey shook his head then he continued to walk deeper into town.

Townsfolk:

Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted more as the days go by?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny boy, that guy

Man 1:

Bonjour

Woman 1:

Good day

Man 1:

How is your fam'ly?

Woman 2:

Bonjour

Man 2:

Good day

Woman 2:

How is your wife?

Woman 3:

I need six eggs

Man 3:

That's too expensive

Mikey:

There must be more than this provincial life

Mikey found the bookshop and went inside, making the bell ring as he entered.

Bookseller: (talks)

Ah, Michelangelo

Mikey: (talks)

Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Bookseller: (talks)

Finished already?

Mikey: (talks)

Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Bookseller: (talks)

Ha Ha! Not since yesterday

Mikey: (talks)

That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

Bookseller: (talks)

That one? But you've read it twice!

Mikey: (talks)

Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights,  
magic spells, a prince in disguise -

Bookseller: (talks)

If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Mikey: (talks)

But sir!

Bookseller: (talks)

I insist

Mikey: (talks)

Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

He happily walked out of the bookshop, reading the book he got and walking around town at the same time.

Townsfolk:

Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling up to brim  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is him

Mikey:

Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

Woman:

Now it's no wonder that his name means "cutie"  
His looks have got no argument to flow

Shopkeeper:

But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us

Townsfolk:

He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Michelangelo

From the other side of town, Casey and Renet were walking towards the market place and Renet held up a gun and shot up a bird, making it die and lay on the bucket being held by Casey.

Casey: (talks)

Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Renet! You're the greatest  
huntress in the whole world!

Renet: (talks)

I know

Casey: (talks)

No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And  
no boy, for that matter.

Renet: (talks)

It's true, Casey. And I've got my sights set on that one.(points at Mikey)

Casey: (talks)

Hm! The inventor's son?

Renet: (talks)

He's the one - the lucky guy I'm going to marry.

Casey: (talks)

But he's -

Renet: (talks)

The most handsome boy in town.

Casey: (talks)

I know, but -

Renet: (talks)

That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Casey: (talks)

Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

Renet:

Right from the moment when I met him, saw him  
I said he's amazing and I so and so  
Here in town there's only he  
Who is great and cute as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Michelangelo

Renet ran over to catch up to Mikey with Casey following behind her.

Other men:

Look there she goes  
Isn't she pretty?  
Madam Renet  
Oh she's so cute  
Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
She's such a tall, dark, strong and pretty gal

Man 1:

Bonjour!

Renet:

Pardon

Man 2:

Good day

Man 3:

Mais oui!

Matron:

You call this bacon?

Woman 1:

What lovely grapes!

Man 4:

Some cheese

Woman 2:

Ten yards

Man 4:

one pound

Renet:

'scuse me!

Cheese Merchant:

I'll get the knife

Renet:

Please let me through!

Woman 1:

This bread -

Man 5:

Those fish -

Woman 1:

it's stale!

Man 5:

they smell!

Baker:

Madame's mistaken.

Mikey:

There must be more than this provincial life!

Renet:

Just watch, I'm going to be Mikey's new wife!

Townsfolk:

Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'monsieur  
It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause he really is a funny boy  
A cutie but a funny boy  
He really is a funny boy  
That Michelangelo

Mikey turned around but he shrugged when he just saw that the townsfolk were just walking around as usual so he turned back around and kept on reading." Mikey!" Renet called out as she smoothly went to the mutant turtle's side." Oh, hey, Renet!" Mikey greeted as he glanced at her for a few seconds then he turned back to read his book.

Realizing that the turtle was still reading the book, Renet rolled her eyes then got the book from his hands, annoying Mikey very much." Uh, Renet, can you please give back my book?" he asked, trying to get his book back but then Renet just flipped the pages and said," How are you so entertained with these things? There aren't even any pictures!"

" Well, sometimes, the imagination makes the pictures for you," Mikey explained, still trying to get the book but the Renet threw it on the mud and said," Oh, Mikey, everyone in the whole town thinks you odd because of reading too much of this junk!" Mikey rolled his eyes as he picked up his book and said," Well, for your information, reading is something I love to do,"

" Well, yeah, alright, but you could at least try to fit in," Renet tried suggesting but by then, Mikey was already walking back to his cottage. The huntress ran to up to catch up with him as she said," So, where are you going now?" Mikey, still having his attention in the story, said," Well, I'm going back home to help father with his invention for the fair,"

" Why do you still try? That guy's crazy with his invention!" Casey teased as he caught up to Renet, making both him and her laugh." My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Mikey defended, placing his book back on his basket." And don't you dare talk about my father that way!" Renet looked at Casey and shouted," Yeah! Don't talk about his father that way!" then she slapped the back of his head.

All of a sudden, there was a huge boom of smoke from Mikey's cottage. Renet and Casey laughed so hard that they started to roll on their backs in laughter as Mikey ran to his house in shock." Father! Father!" he called out as he went inside the basement." Is everything alright?" He coughed and coughed all around until he heard his father coughing so he went towards him.

Splinter coughed in all the smoke so Mikey had to help him clear the smoke out before asking," Father, is everything alright?" The mutant rat coughed up some smoke before answering," Ahem, yes. It was just an accident with the gears," Mikey giggled as his father got back to work then he got the tools as his father asked," So, how was the town today?"

Mikey sighed as he handed his father the wrench then he said," Well, it was...great. I got a new book, that's for sure," Splinter nodded then he got the screwdriver to fix up some bolts and screws." Father, do you think I'm odd?" the orange-masked turtle asked then the old rat sat up in surprise and he asked," Well, no. Where did you get an idea such as that?"

" Well, just from the other townsfolks," Mikey admitted in sadness. Splinter sighed and told his son," You are not odd, my son. You are just...unique and different. Just like your mother," The turtle smiled then he helped his father load up the invention into the cart. Then, he got their horse, Francisco, and placed him in front of the cart to move it.

" Now, what do you want from the fair?" Splinter asked before he left and Mikey said," Just one single rose, father. That's all I want," The old rat nodded then he headed off to through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

This is getting so excited! YAY!

TMNTTMNTTMNT

Hours had already passed and night had already fallen but Splinter and Francisco were still getting lost in the dark forest. They had accidentally taken a wrong turn towards the forest and now, they were getting lost with the twists and turns.

" Oh, where are we..." the old rat asked himself worriedly as his horse trotted along the path then, all of a sudden, Francisco noticed that wolves were starting to surround them. He got so scared that he broke off from the carriage and galloped away.

" Francisco!" Splinter cried out but then he was distracted when he saw that the wolves were getting closer to him. One of the wolves tried to pounce on him but the old rat jumped off the carriage and landed on the snowy ground just in time.

He got up and started to run away but the wolves ran after him. He ran and ran until he stopped in front of a gate, where he accidentally dropped his hat. Before he was able to put on the hat again, Splinter saw the wolves again so he went to the other side of the gate.

The wolves didn't go after him after he shut the gate tight. They growled at him angrily before they walked away from the gate. Splinter sighed in relief then he looked behind him and gasped as he saw that there was a huge castle behind him.

He went to the front door and knocked on it, asking," Hello? Anyone in here?" Then, the door flew open so the old rat went in, with the door slamming behind him. He looked around the castle furniture then he got a golden candelabra and illuminated the dark parts of the castle.

Splinter wondered around in the halls until he went into the kitchen, where he saw a plate, utensils and a dish, ready for someone to eat. He sat on one of the dining chairs and started to munch then he heard the sound of rolling wheels.

He turned to look at what the sound was and saw a tea set, rolling towards him. Shocked and confused, he went closer to take a good look at the teapot but he took a step back when he saw that it had eyes and said," Oh, hello there, monsieur,"

Splinter was so shocked that he fell of the chair then the teapot and one of the teacups went on the table to worriedly see if he was fine." Oh, sorry, are you alright?" the teapot asked as the old rat started to stand on his feet nervously.

" You...you can talk!" he exclaimed in shock then the golden candelabra went towards him and said," Oh, sorry, if this disturbed you. We did do our best to keep quiet though," Before he could comment, Splinter heard somebody complain," But that ''best'' wasn't good enough!"

They turned to see who it was and saw a walking golden clock, who was stomping towards the others in anger and in rage. The candelabra shook his head, went down from the table, and calmly said," Come on, Raphael. Calm yourself, my friend. All is well,"

" How can I calm myself, Leonardo?!" Raph, the clock, snapped." If mistress finds out that you brought a complete stranger in here, she'll flip out in rage!" The teapot shook his head as the two bickered then he came down between them and said," Stop it, you two. That's no way to act in front of a guest,"

" Donatello is right, my friend," Leo, the candelabra, agreed." We have a frightened guest here. Let us show him respect," Raph groaned as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes then Donnie, the tea pot, went back on the table and said to the old rat," I'm very sorry for their behavior. Here, have a spot of tea,"

The teacup next to him hopped towards Splinter then Donnie poured tea onto it before the old rat picked the teacup up to sip." He he he! That tickles!" the teacup giggled and the rat giggled as well then after finishing up the food, he went out the door.

" He was a very nice guest, isn't he, Daddy?" the teacup said as she watched their guest take a leave and Donnie said," He was, Dona. He sure was," Meanwhile, Splinter was about to head towards the gate when a garden of rose bushes caught his attention.

" Michelangelo did want a rose," Splinter thought." I might as well get him one before I go back," He went to one of the rose bushes but before he was able to pick one, a huge shadow caught his attention from behind so he turned to see a huge beast, glaring at him with eyes filled with rage.

" How dare you pick one of my roses?!" the beast boomed out then before Splinter could do anything, the beast swooped him up and dragged him to one of the castle towers.

Meanwhile...

Mikey was finishing up his book when there was a knock at the door. He placed down his book and opened the door, seeing Renet who had a smirk on her face." Renet! What a surprise!" the little turtle cried out in surprise." Would you like to.." but before he could finish, the blonde huntress had already let herself in.

" ...come..in.." the little turtle was able to finish as he closed the door and went to the huntress, who looked at the book he left on the table with disgust." Are seriously still reading this thing?" Renet asked as she threw the book back on the table.

" Well, yes, I still haven't finished it yet," Mikey said but then he was surprised when the huntress went towards him intimidatingly and said," Oh, Mikey, you are as weird as everybody says but it's not too late to change...and to maybe get a wife or so,"

" Oh, really? Like who?" the turtle asked as the huntress leaned closer to him so he started to look for the door knob." Well, have you ever considered trying to marry me?" She smirked at him intimidatingly, trying to make him say yes to her proposal.

" Oh, sorry, Renet, but I just don't deserve you!" Mikey said kindly, finally finding the door knob and turning it, making the huntress fly out the door and onto the gross mud outside. Renet groaned as the turtle slammed the door then she tried her best to get out of the mud.

" I told you it wouldn't work," Casey said, helping the huntress up on her feet." Maybe try marrying the other boys in the village," The huntress was in rage as she snapped," No! NEVER! No one in that little village can be as adorable as Mikey and I swore to marry him!"

She grabbed the vigilante's arm and dragged them both back into the village. When they were far, Mikey peeked through the door see if they were still outside but, luckily, he was only able to see his animal friends." Is she gone?" he asked and the animals nodded.

" Thank goodness!" he sighed in relief as he stepped out the door and went to the little rose garden near the fences of his cottage, his animal friends following behind." Oh, can you imagine?" he told his friends in annoyance." She asked me to marry her. Me, the husband of that boorish, brainless..."

Mikey:

"Monsieur Renet!"

Can't you just see it?

"Monsieur Renet!"

Her "little hub", ugh!

No ma'am! Not me! I guarantee it!

I want much more than her provincial life!

The little turtle ran out of his little town and into a vast green field with millions of flowers planted on them.

Mikey:

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

All of a sudden, his peaceful moment was spoiled when Francisco galloped towards him in panic." Woah, steady, Francisco!" Mikey calmed his horse down." What happened? Where's father?" The horse pointed to the direction where he came from in fright.

" Oh, no! We have to find him, Francisco!" the little turtle said in panic then he hopped on the horse and called out," Hiyaa!" Francisco galloped to where he had come from and back to the dark forest in which he had just escaped.


End file.
